


Gangster Streets and Monster Feasts

by Aka_Mel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Jasiper, Multi, Pjo characters in the 20s at their 20s, Ten Years Later, frazel - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Mel/pseuds/Aka_Mel
Summary: PJO in a 1920s AU where they're in their 20s as well. An AU idea that happened while chatting with a friend.Percy rules the Greek side of town, owning the pool and soda factory side. Reyna commands the Roman side, no, not the Romani side, that's on the far north-east side, with the leather tannery and salsa dance center side, don't ask, long story.As much as the two gangs are at each other's throats, focused on winning War Games to reclaim more streets for their sides, they have to put aside that rivalry when kids from all streets and lanes and groups start going missing out of thin air. The sirens start sounding when one of the bests goes missing, Hazel Levesque. If a child of the Big Three and one of their most powerful, what chance did any of them have?





	Gangster Streets and Monster Feasts

Percy strut into the dark room, wobbling as if he were drunk, he wasn't, he just couldn’t see in the dam room. He walked to the other side of the room with the light switch and grumbled about the architecture of the building, it made no sense, and flipped the switch. Percy found Leo leaned on a chair, his fingers fiddling with gears and tools like normal but absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. Annabeth sharpened her knife on the other table in the room. All was well, Percy supposed, but he had to ask:

“Why in Hades are you guys working with the lights off? Someone could trip and die.” Percy complained, looking exasperated.

“How long has the sun been down?” Annabeth said absentmindedly. “I hadn’t noticed, I’m so close to finishing this edge. Dragon bone is harder to sharpen than you'd imagine, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy loved her like the wise girl she was but she could get too distracted and…forget to eat.

“Whoa-whoa—AH!” Leo screamed as his chair wobbled out of control under him and he fell. A giant crash of wood and limbs. He had managed to wreck the chair too on his way down. “Ow…”

“Where’s Piper and Jason? We got a meeting on the Roman side of town—and yes, Annabeth, I meant Roman and not Romani. Gods…who named these people anyway?”

Annabeth took an extra schlick slice to sharpen her knife then twirled the blade easily and slide it into her sheath at her hip. His girlfriend was so hot, he sighed dumbly to himself.

Leo scrambled like an excitable dog to raise his hand and even stand on hands and knees looking up at Percy to answer, “Oh oh! I know that one! They’re sucking face at the Moon Lounge Bar.”

“Oh…” Percy said awkwardly. 

“I’ll go get them,” Annabeth said, standing. “I know you feel bad tearing them apart with how busy things have been lately. Plus, I need to brief with Jason what we have right now anyway.”

“Thanks, Wise Girl.”

Leo wobbled his limbs until he got them properly under him around the debris and stood, brushing off bits of wood and dust from his pinstriped suit pants and white dress shirt. He was fixing his straps back onto his shoulders when he said, “Now don’t you two start sucking face too.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

"What's the meeting about this time?" Annabeth asked instead.

Percy's expression fell. "Reyna says she also's got missing kids from her side."

The room was suddenly quiet and tense, the air thick with months of frustration and tears. No one knew where these kids were going when they disappeared, just that people around would hear a scream and then nothing. Like they were being swallowed up into thin air. But the Greek and Roman Gangs knew better, there was a new monster in town and they had to find it and slay it. No time for territory wars now, both sides were too damaged from the loss to even think about War Games for the pool side of town or the tanning factory side of town.

"Anyone we know?" Annabeth asked.

Percy swallowed hard, then said softly, "Hazel Levesque."

"What?!" Leo screamed. The two had gotten close these past few months, because she was nice and liked his jokes and he reminded her of an old friend. "What was Frank doing?! How could he let her disappear!" 

"That isn't the scariest part, Leo," Percy said, all too serious. "If Hazel can get captured by this monster..."

"Any of us could..." Annabeth whispered. "Does Nico know?"

"I was about to go talk to him."

"You know he's going to freak and go after her before we give the okay?"

"Chiron could tell him no till he turned blue, Nico will still go. Besides, he'll find out eventually, Reyna won't keep this from him anymore than we should if we were on the other side of this issue."

"I'll go with him!" Leo offered. "And I bet Frank will too. We can't do nothing, hermano!"

Percy wished any of this was that easy. But he hoped the Ghost King, a shapeshifter, and a guy who could burst into flames on command might at least survive and report back if he couldn't stop them at least. He gave Leo the okay once the Roman-Greek meeting was over and Reyna approved Frank going.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm futzing around with what ships I make available just to play with friendship and relationship dynamics. More characters will definitely make an appearance and complete any ships you guys might be wondering about, but for now I wanted to keep things simple until I can drive more into this weird PG or is it PJ (Percy Jackson) rated 1920s gangster world.


End file.
